rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Brother: The Mystery Room 3
''Big Brother: The Mystery Room 3 ''is the twenty-fourth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off of the American CBS competitive reality television series Big Brother. The season followed Solitary. 14 contestants participated in the season stylized after the North American version of Big Brother. The main twist of the season involved the Mystery Room in which each week a poll was open to the viewers who chose 1 lucky houseguest to enter the Mystery Room each week to earn a game changing power that could be used at certain points in the game. But once a player entered the Mystery Room they were ineligible to do so again for the remainder of the season. In addition, each week had a theme that not only helped affect the gameplay that week but at times even hinted at the types of competitions that could be seen. In the end, cfff defeated BBlover96 by a vote of 4-2 to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Solitary opened on February 16, 2014 and were open for roughly a week. 17 people applied for the season and 14 were initially cast based on those applications. The season occurred from late February 2014 to mid-April 2014. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Mystery Room *In Week 2, there was a tie for who would enter the Mystery Room so a tiebreaker poll was held with the winner of that poll (which included all those tied) entering the Mystery Room that week. Big Brother: The Mystery Room featured a twist in which each week all players were placed in a poll before the HoH competition that closed after nominations. The person with the most votes (2 people in Week 3) would enter the Mystery Room to earn a game changing power. When a player is chosen to enter the Mystery Room they are ineligible to enter the Mystery Room again. Once in the Mystery Room, players would receive a power that was placed in it for that specific week. The Mystery Room Powers were as follows: *MVP (Week 1): The player who receives this power will be named the Big Brother MVP for the week and will have the right to name a third nominee on the block. The Veto will then have to be used to save 1 of the 3 nominees that week. *Extra Vote (Week 2): The player who receives this power will cast an 1 more eviction vote than they normally would be allowed to for the upcoming Eviction. *Power Play (Week 3): The player who receives this is given the power to name the replacement nominee should the nominated pair be saved with the Power of Veto this week. *Advantage (Week 4): The holder will earn an advantage in the next competition they are eligible to participate in. *Safety Net (Week 5): The holder earns immunity from nomination during this week's International Week twist. They also earned the power to save one of the nominees from Eviction by having all their votes in the public vote reduced to 0. *Hidden Power (Week 6): The holder would be given a 2nd Power of Veto which can be used as a normal veto during this week with their turn occurring after the 1st Power of Veto player makes their decision. *Coup d'etat (Week 7): The right to overthrow the Head of Household right before the Eviction and have the power to save one or both nominees and name any other player (minus the overthrown HoH and the POV winner) as a replacement nominee. This can only be used within the next 2 Evictions. Weekly Themes |} Voting History Notes *''Note 1'' Upon entering the house, the houseguests completed a 4 question survey answering one of their fellow houseguests as the answer to (greatest ally, rival, threat, most irrelevant), the person whose name appeared the most would be the 1st Head of Household. 15Joseph1998 won this with 9 votes (all for most irrelevant) *''Note 2'' For entering the Mystery Room, rippyroo earned the right to cast a vote for eviction, even while nominated. *''Note 3'' During the Power of Veto competition, BBlover96 earned the right to cast 2 votes for Eviction during this week. *''Note 4'' During International week, ofl1998 received 2 penalty nominations (2 votes) due to not completing his punishment of Newbie Avatar the previous week earned during the Power of Veto competition. *''Note 5'' In international week, sarge455 used his Mystery Power to save ofl1998 from Eviction before seeing the poll results. Had sarge455 not saved him, ofl1998 would have been evicted. Veto Players Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.